Caspian
: Caspian was a brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. : Caspian was the founder of FieldClan, and one of five born to Murphy and Shay. He is the eldest brother of Aieleen, Molly, Caesy, and, Marcas. The tom and his family were born loners, however, after the death of their parents, most of them went separate ways. Caspian and his sisters stayed together and formed a new Clan. He eventually also became the father of two - Niamh, and Fionn. : Caspian was described as a very smart cat. He knew a lot about the world and he was very caring for his family. Having grown up around so many cats, Caspian always sought out company from those around him. Many believe that he considered all FieldClan cats to be his kin because of this. Description Appearance : Caspian was a tom of average size and stature. He had a stockier build much like his father, with a lot of rounded features. The tom, however, had his mother's looks according to his sisters. He had a rounded muzzle and slightly wedged shaped head. His ears were small, but, sat tall upon his head. Caspian has long white whiskers and a brick-red nose. His eyes are of a rounded-almond shape and are pale green in colour. : The tom had a pale, dusty-brown coloured coat. He was a tabby cat too. Caspian had thin, dark brown stripes over his body. His ears were completely brown and his back legs had more stripes than his front legs. He had a lighter muzzle, chest and front legs as well. His tail also had an apparent fade from being lighter at the tip to his base coat at its base. Caspian also had a couple of noticeable scars on his pelt too. There were a few down his right side and a couple of nicks here and there on his left. Character : Skills : Biography Backstory : Caspian was born to Murphy and Shay, an older couple of loners to the east of the territory that became the homeland of FieldClan. He eventually became the elder brother to Aieleen, Molly, Caesy, and a few years later, Marcas. he family were all close, and it is believed that all the children eventually left the nest, Caspian and his sisters all travelled away together, leaving their younger brother with their ageing parents. The five siblings all kept in contact as best as they could over the years, especially after the passing of Murphy and Shay. : Caspian, however, became the unknowing leader of a clowder as he travelled around with his sisters. They were known for picking up passer-byes because travelling in a group was better than being alone. Eventually, the siblings would return to their home, to find their brother missing, and with no one to tell them what happened to him. At first, the elder tom was saddened by this fact, but, he pushed on for the sake of his sisters and the travellers they'd picked up. By claiming back their old home, Caspian, had unknowingly thrown himself into the world of becoming a founding leader of one of the fives Clans. He came to name his group FieldClan for the sun was always found over the grasslands, bringing warmth and new growth to everything around. : He and his three sisters, which eventually became two after Caesy passed away, became a Clan known for welcoming in newcomers like they were old family friends. This would be how Caspian would meet his lovely partner who became the mother of two, Niamh, and Fionn. He trained his son in the ways of leadership, hoping to pass on his role to his next of kin. The tom was pleased to see his daughter train in the ways of healing under the guidance of his sister, Aieleen. Life was easy for Caspian right until his death, where he passed away from old age, surrounded by his family and close friends. Cameos * FieldClan's History * Seven Devils (mentioned) Pedigree Father: ::Murphy: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Shay: Deceased; Residence unknown Brother: ::Marcas: Living Sisters: ::Aieleen: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Molly: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Caesy: Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Fionn: Deceased; Residence unknown Daughter: ::Niamh: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Family :Murphy & Shay :: Caspian, being the eldest son of the pair, was his father's proudest achievement and his mother's love. The tom loved them both just as much as they loved him. He thoroughly enjoyed his father's teachings of the lands and kept the knowledge up until his own death. Caspian felt at times he had a stronger relationship with his father than he did his mother, but, it moreso came down to the amount of time he'd spend with the older tom. Due to their old ways, Caspian was told to accompany Murphy out on scouting trips and hunts than to stay home with Shay. However, as a young kit, Caspian was a big mummy's boy. He adored his mother with his whole heart, and, he never truly grew out of his love for her. :: He never forgot the day he and his sisters left to travel around. Caspian saw many mixed emotions on their faces as he and his sisters turned away. The tom was deeply saddened when he returned one day to visit them, only to hear the word that the old couple had passed on. It drained him for a few days. The most distressing aspect of it to Caspian was the fact that he wasn't there for them both, along with the mystery to the whereabouts of his younger brother in the moons that followed. :Aieleen, Molly, & Caesy :: Caspian had strong relationships with his sisters. He thoroughly loved and cared for each one of them. The tom has the funny memory of being a very young tom at the time and vowing to protect them from danger, something that made their mother laugh for the night. Considering the quartet continued to live with each other as they matured, they all remained fairly close. The death of their parents and disappearance of their younger brother also brought them closer in the regard of "we all have each other". :: However, one outside of their circle might have noticed that he and Aieleen were the closest out of them all. Caspian and Aieleen were the eldest two of the five children and had always taken charge in most situations. As FieldClan's founding leader, Caspian often sought her out to confide in her when he needed help with decisions (also including the help of Molly). In the end, he was glad that he didn't outlive her. He believed he wouldn't have been able to continue without her never-ending support and devotion. Just like with their parents, Caspian became a mess when Caesy died, and then again later when Molly passed away. :Marcas :: :Niamh & Fionn :: Images Life Image Pixels Category:Toms